


Privacy

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drive-In Theater, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper, Engineer, and Spy try do have the best facsimile of a date they can, heading to the drive-in for a peaceful night together at the end of summer, expecting a barren lot.  Luckily for Spy, his lovers are just as resourceful as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

“The bloody place is packed! I thought you said this late in the season this place would be empty!” Sniper lamented, eyes widening as he leaned out the window, Engineer's truck pulling into the long queue stretching out of the Drive-In.

“Mon dieu, how can this be? It is nearly fall!”

“Wait. Aw shoot, I know. It's labour day.”

The Drive-In at Teufort, a spreading lot backed by a field on one side and a small copse of trees on the other, was jammed with traffic. Cars filled the lot, each space with each radio filled, save for a row in the back where young men in vests waved new vehicles toward. The sky was beginning to grow dim, hues of red, purple, orange, and yellow stretching across the sky, tendrils streaking out of the sun as it boiled away over the horizon, digging desperate fingers into the encroaching blues of night. In the cab of Engineer's truck, three men sat together on the creaky bench seat. Engineer drove, Spy situated between him and Sniper.

“Labour day?” the two foreigners cocked their heads like confused dogs.

“Yeah, I forgot it was this weekend. Dang job 'a ours makes me forget these things. Dammit, dammit, dammit.” The Texan sighed through his nose, deflating. The place was busy. Busy meant people. People meant eyes everywhere, and no chance of privacy. He looked over at his partners, their crestfallen expressions tempered with less frustration than he'd anticipated. He wanted to make it up to them. “Look, darlins, I screwed up. How's about we forget this, go pick up case, maybe somethin' to eat an' head back to base? I can scrounge up a movie, we can use the projector in the briefing room, and have some time to ourselves at home, huh?”

The lanky men by his side did not seem impressed.

“Look, Truckie, that's sweet, but I dunno about Spook 'ere, but I wanted to get out 'a that bloody base for a bit.”

“It is true. I was hoping for a night out. If we have to deal with the populace, we have to deal with the populace. It is worth it to have some time outside of work with mes amours.” Spy smiled, wrapping an arm around each other man's shoulder, tugging them close for a quick almost-hug in case anyone might see.

“If you boys are sure, then alright. Just wish we could'a had some time to ourselves.”

“Me as well, mon petit ours. I had wanted to lie in the bed of this truck pressed close with my lovers, enjoying your warmth and your scent as we lie beneath the stars.”

“That's beautiful, Spook,” Sniper responded with a smile.

“You're beautiful,” Spy responded, his hand grazing the bushman's chin.

Engineer smiled at the both of them, letting his hand fall to Spy's thigh. “Alright, well then we'll just have to wait to enter.”

“Maybe we should find a way to pass the time,” Sniper posited.

“What would you suggest, mon cher?”

“Wanna see how much we can make Truckie squirm without getting arrested?”

“I like the way you think.”

Engineer's eyes went wide as he caught sight of both men unbuttoning their shirts out of the corner of his eye. This was going to be a long queue.

 

 

Finally pulling into their parking space, Engineer killed the engine and sat back, his pants uncomfortably tight, his face red. He turned on his companions, their shirts open, hands roving each other's bodies, promises of delights of the flesh whispered between them, loud enough for their lover behind the wheel to hear. “Alright, you two, yer killin' me, here!”

“Right, I think he's had enough,” the bushman ceded with a grin.

“Consider it your punishment for forgetting an American holiday.”

“You two are cruel.”

Hopping out of the cab, Engineer wandered around to the bed of his truck, opening the tail gate and clambering up into it. Sitting up against the cab, a large, plastic and metal toolbox lay formed to fit the bed itself. Popping it open, he began to pull out the blankets and pillows he'd packed inside to make the truck a more comfortable location. He busily laid out the soft fabrics in the truck bed, nodding at a job well done, and hopped out, landing hard on the ground beside Sniper. “Should do it. Take yer shoes off when ya get in. Don't want rocks and dirt undoin' all my work makin' it cozy.”

Spy did as he was told, hopping up onto the bed and dropping his shoes on the grass below the tailgate, and slid back onto the blankets.

Sniper tapped the side of the truck a moment. “Oi, Truckie, you still got that tarp in here somewhere?”

“Think I shoved it under the front seat to make room, why?”  
“Got an idea.” Sniper rushed over to the cab and rooted around under the seat, withdrawing a large, folded tarp. “Need some sticks or somethin'.”

Engineer realized what Sniper was getting at and grinned. “Got somethin' might work. Roll 'a duct tape in the glove box, too.” He rooted around behind the seat and withdrew a pair of telescoping metal poles, grinning.

“Hiding sentry bits in 'ere?”

“I hide 'em everywhere, you know that.”

Spy sat up, curious as to what his lovers were up to, only to find Sniper climbing the cab behind him, taping down the edges of a large, black tarp to the roof. At the end of the bed, Engineer attached the metal rods, and waved to the bushman on the roof. Sniper tossed the end of the tarp over Spy, letting it flutter down to cover the bed, where Engineer snatched it up and attached it to the poles, lifting it high enough to sit just over Spy's head. The Frenchman smiled.

Climbing into the bed, ducking under the tarp, Engineer and Sniper made sure to drop their shoes before crawling to either side of Spy, each wrapping an arm around the slim rogue and pulling close. Lying back against the pillows, Spy tucked an arm under each man, turning to kiss each lazily.

“I can fix anythin'. Even if I messed it up in the first place,” Engineer bragged, nuzzling in against Spy's neck.  
“Was my idea,” Sniper grumbled.

“You're both wonderful, and I am fortunate for both of you, mes hommes.”

“So, uh, now that we've got some privacy, any chance you two could continue the show from earlier?”

Spy and Sniper looked to each other, catching their lips, melting together in a long, slow kiss that broke with heavy breaths. Soon enough, they had wrapped Engineer up in their embrace, in their roving hands and lips.

 

 

None of them could remember what movie they had gone to see that night. But they all remembered the warm touches and comfort of their little viewing booth, and their privacy in public.


End file.
